baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah White
"Loyalty is no match for power...Haha..." - Sarah White Sarah White is an enhanced human who took part in the First Power-Human war. She is often confused of being a Witch-Hunter, but in actuality she is a candidate for being one. She was a member of "The Black Flag" and a major asset during the first Power-Human war. She is also the betrayer of Ryan and Alia, killing most of the members of the Black Flag during her escape from them. She is wanted by both, the country of Grace Santanico and Interpol, believing her to be an omega level threat, much like the Witch-Hunters. Appearance Sarah has dark brown hair and light skin. Black veins crawl on the surface of her skin and flow like blood in water. She has dark eye sockets, almost as if she wore too much eyeliner or haven't slept in some time. Her attire is usually a black camo jacket with a tactical vest over it. She follows the attire through with black camo pants and heavy combat boots. She usually puts her hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful light green which usually matches with the light green shirt she wears beneath her coat. Along her face is almost always a few bruises, a bloody nose and a busted lip. Near the end of "Muddy Waters" she had a gash above her left eyebrow. Personality Sarah's personality is rather cold and hardened. She has no qualms when it comes to murdering someone, be it a power or any other human. It seems that she shares the same uncontrollable blood lust that Ryan and Witch-Hunters have. It seems to control her entire body at times. Despite her personality and actions she is not evil straight to her core. She desperately seeks forgiveness from anyone willing to accept her as a friend. She also seeks for acknowledgement from Alia which prompts her to be "The Best" and fight for Alia. History Muddy Waters - Black Flag During the "Muddy Waters" one shot, it is revealed that Sarah is being executed due to her betraying her country to the Baskerville Powers. When asked if she has any regrets or qualms she just hung there, tied to the wooden cross. After a moment she raised her head and faced the firing squad and said, "I'm going to kill you all." As soon as she finished the soldiers laughed and raised their guns. Once they were prepped, Alia B. Lockwood stumbled onto the killing ground, unknowingly blocking the soldier's shots. It seemed as if she was lost and didn't understand that there was an execution taking place. Alia struck up a conversation with Sarah while she was in the middle of her execution. After a moment Sarah seemed amused by the conversation and began to drag it on in the hopes of getting Alia killed for "annoying her." When the Soldiers motioned her to leave she ignored them, prompting them to shoot at the both of them. The bullets seemed to bounce off of her skin. When Alia turned to look at them they began calling for back up. A thick vein appeared on Alia's forehead. "What do you think you're doing? You're pissin' me off." Alia responded. Sarah seemed surprised for a moment that Alia was a power and decided to use it to her advantage. She asked if she could be freed, and Alia obliged to spite the people that shot her. In response they shot her again. This time, some bullets stuck to her skin and began to melt. The vein on Alia's forehead seemed to grow as she turned to face them. With Sarah free, Alia took care of her would be executioners. During the fighting and discord she stole a series of their gear, clothing and money to escape from the country. Once she arrived at the front gate she her consciousness managed to catch up to her. Unsure if Alia could handle a fight with an army. Suddenly she decided to turn around and back up Alia. When Sarah arrived she quickly dispatched some of them before finishing off the firing squad. Sarah remarked how it would be her that would kill them and managed to convince Alia to retreat as it was a bad fight. Once Alia calmed down, Sarah managed to steal a truck and drive off of the army base. Alia seemed impressed by Sarah. Sarah had made off with most of their money and a handful of weapons before anybody could do anything Alia was proud of her new accomplice. She offered Sarah a place in her crew which Sarah accepted in the hopes that it would would lead her to a Certain artifact of Power. Trivia * Sarah's themesong is "Curbstomp" by Meg Myers. * The main reason why Sarah betrayed the Black Flag is mainly about power, however there seems to be something odd with her actions after her going rogue. * Sarah seems to always be covered in cuts, bruises, blood and dirt.